Artemis Fowl II meet your match
by Talimmy
Summary: Mikan's been depressed for many reasons and goes on vacation in Ireland with her bodyguard where she meet's everyone's favorite genius. Last 2 books never happened. Arty's 14.:AFxOC.
1. Mikan Swan

Welcome to my first actual FANfiction on this site!!

CLAIMER:I own every thing in this chapter.

_

* * *

She's doing it again_, thought Ricky her body-guard/Teacher, _She needs to stop this... it's not good for a thirteen year old to live in such a rut..._

_It's been 2 and ½ __**YEARS!**__ She shouldn't have blamed herself anyway... Mikan... Sure she was only eleven at the time and most kids think negatively... like blaming things on them selves when it wasn't their fault... apparently even geniuses..._

"Ricky," she spoke softly as she had since the... _incident,_ "I want to go to Ireland."

"What? Why?!" he was shocked she never took the initiative any more!

"I'm going crazy here."

_That is if you haven't already past **that** particular off-ramp... _"May I ask why?"

"Why..." she pondered the question... "Why would be that I have been obsessing for awhile now... I need to take a short break from this train of thought and need a change of scenery so as to come back to it later with a fresh mind..."

"Why Ireland though?"

"It's... far away."

If this had been an anime he would have face planted right there-- straight into the lake they were standing (Sitting in Mikan's case) by.

"Inform my parent's," She continued ignoring the look of pure shock on his face, "I wish to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Y-yes."

* * *

Sorry for it being so short it's really just a intro of sort's...

The following chapters will be longer AND more detailed I just wanted to get this out there, kinda like an experiment!!

* * *

1.I'd just like to say thank you for reading all of this!!

keep reading in the future!!


	2. Fowls who?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis & co Holly and Artemis would never have Kissed ****and Minerva would have been pushed out the window, there for that proves that I am in fact NOT Eion Colfer.**

* * *

Mikan took her seat as the plane got ready for departure. "Mikan," Ricky began, "are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, you haven't been out of the country since..."

"I know good and well when the last time I left America was!"

_Maybe she __**has**__ snapped._ "I-I know you know but maybe some where inside of America would be... better?"

"Too close."

"Sorry... I shouldn't have said anything..."

"It's fine..." she sighed, "I'll fly." She stood up, only offering pilot the plane to escape the questions she could see behind his eyes.

_Perhaps I was wrong... but it's too late for that now... I will have my __revenge..._

**~Flash Back~**

_We were walking, like any other day, we were walking..._

_Along the edge of the mountain you could see the water fall nearly a mile to __the lake, like it had found the edge of the Earth._ _We were attacked. _

_We fought, but Ashley, being the musician and the meeker __fighter got...she got thrown into the water... She fell of the mountain... and __her screams were said to be heard more than a mile away..._

**~End Flash Back~**

She sighed at the memory... Sometimes photographic memories were more of a burden than not.

They'd gotten out with nothing more than a few scratches but Ashley's body  
never was found.

"Sweetie!" her mother's voice called as Mikan sat down.

"I'm in the cockpit."

"Ah, there you are." Jeniffer sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "We'll be going to a family friend's house."

"Ireland..." Mikan mused, thinking back to all the family friends she knew of. But for the life of her she could not think of anyone she knew in Ireland. "Mother, I do not know of whom you speak."

"You have not met the Fowls yet."

"But mother you have never spoken of any... Fowls."

"You may not remember them as family friends, because we normally use first names when we talk about them."

_First names? They never-- it's always "the Richards" or "the Jones's," never first names!  
_  
"I've known them since college."

"Why have I never heard of them? Buckle up." She flipped the switch that turns on the light to tell the passengers-- John, her father, and Ricky, Alfonso, and Wilson, and their body guards-- to do the same as what she and her mother were doing.

"Artemis and Angeline Fowl."

_Them? She's right, I didn't know their last names..._ She took off as she thought, and once she had leveled the plane out she continued the conversation. "Do they have a landing strip on there property? Or do I land at the Airport?" "Their house."

* * *

[The Fowl estate]

* * *

"Artemis!"

Both her son and her husband came on demand, beckoned by Angeline's call.

"Angeline/Mother what is it?"

"They're landing!"

"Mother... Who's landing?"

She ignored the question and continued to talk to herself**,** "I wonder... Has Mikan learned to fly yet? Is she the one flying the plane? Ooooh I think she just turned 13... I hope she and Arty will get along... Her I-"

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"The Swansons!"

"Wh-"

"Why was I not notified?" Artemis's father asked.

"I just found out last night. I wanted to surprise you two!"

"Who a-" Artemis tried again... only to fail miserably.

"Don't you think Mikan'll get along with Arty!?" his mother squealed.

"I don't know..." Timmy responded slowly, remembering what they'd last said about her depression. "You do remember what they last said... don't you?"

"About her obsessiveness? Her goal oriented mind? Her being depressed? Her seeking reve-"

"Okay! I guess you do remember!"

"I think that they'll get along."

"If either of them talks long enough for them to learn the other's name..."

"Oh, Timmy, don't be so negative."

Outside, the Swanson plane landed and as they exited Artemis Fowl I followed a very excited Angeline out the door, leaving a slightly confused Artemis in their wake.

* * *

**Thank to everyone for reading in the next chapter Artemis meets Mikan!!** **Reviews though appreciated are not required for updating!!**


	3. Uh Pass?

**Sorry! I've been busy! I'd planned to do this awhile ago.  
**

**Onward!!**

**

* * *

**

"Jeniffer," Angeline cheered, engulfing her in a hug.

"It's been to long," Mom responded.

We were in the Fowls living room.

"John," Artemis Sr. said, extending his hand.

Dad shook his hand, "Good to see you again, old friend."

I quickly scanned the three across from me as everyone sat down. Artemis Sr. seems kind... Angeline looks caring... how could they raise someone as stoic as Artemis?

My elder brother, Wilson, was sitting on my right. Alfonse, my five year old younger brother, to my left.

Artemis had _no_ expression at _all_... but... who was I to talk!? I'd faked my way through the last 2 ½ years. I'd tried and failed to get better. Locked away the memories... but passing a twilight poster still made me gag, looking in a mirror made me nearly cry. That accursed mark... I can't read fantasy any more. The full moon terrifies me. Long list... but... there is one person I'm semi-normal around.

"So, how old is Mikan now?" I heard Angeline ask.

"13," Mom responded, "How about Arty?"

"He's 14."

"And leaving," he stated, still standing.

"Oh, perfect!"

"Why?"

"Show Mikan to her room!"

"Which--"

"The one next to yours."

What is this woman attempting to do!?

I stood, not voicing my realization... SHE'S TRYING TO SET US UP!! _Really?_ YES!!! _She's insane?_ YES!!! _Could it work in a quintillion years?_ NO!!!

His eyes narrowed, but he turned and began walking. I sighed and followed him. _So that's how..._

[30 seconds later]  
"So..." I trailed off with the social graces of a dead ally cat.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Speak."

"A--" My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, confused. _Who'd call me?  
...Malcom._

"Where the hell are you, woman?!?!" I nearly dropped the phone at his  
voice.

"...Pass?"

"MIKAN!!!"

I'd stopped walking and Artemis turned back to look at me, undoubtedly hearing every word Malcom yelled at me. He raised one eyebrow. _I'd thought I was the only one who could do that._

"Please calm down," I said.

"WHERE?!?!"

"You don't want to know..."

"Answer me!"

"Ireland..?"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was pulling my hair out! I looked everywhere!  
I- I--"

He'd been Ashley's friend too. He knows everything about it.

"It was spur of the moment... I didn't... sorry..." I mumbled, knowing  
he'd hear.

Artemis was still looking at me. _That eyebrow thing is kinda creepy from this perspective._

"Ca-- can we--" I really needed to... I don't know _Speak coherently?_

"Later?"

"E-mail?"

"Deal."

I closed the phone, slipping it into my back pocket. Noting Artemis's pallor I briefly wondered if he was a vampire. That thought was cut short by Artemis himself. "Done, now?"

"Sorry!"

He sighed before continuing down the hall.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**I need your help. Can anyone tell me these things?**

** what months are the Irish "Summer-Vacation?"**

** are the Irish class periods set up?**

** is Artemis's b-day? 9/1 or 1/9?**

**That's it for now...**

**INJOY!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
